Long Overdue
by tiva-is-inevitable
Summary: 'No words were said, Ziva just leaned over the middle console, placing a hand on his cheek, and delivered a gentle kiss to his lips. Nothing heated. Nothing intense. Just sweet and loving.' Read and Review please. Much love.


**Disclaimer: Me? Own NCIS or it's characters? Hahahahahaha! Oh you're funny.**

**AN: This is the most I've written. Ever. 1,000+ words. Wow. This idea pop in my head while at the doctor's office. Still debating whether or not to make this a multi-chapter. What do you think?**

* * *

"Damn it," Tony hissed. Saturday night, pouring down raining in D.C. and his car decides that tonight, of all nights, not to start. He tried to start the car again, nothing.

He groans and pulls out his cell phone. He had to call someone, or he would have to spend the night in his car, and with his back, that wasn't going to happen. He unlocked his phone, and went through his contacts. The first name he came across was Abby. She would be great help, except for the fact that she was out of town for a bowling tournament, with Sister Rosita and the bowling nuns.

Ducky was the next name he came across. He thought for a bit,_ nah_. Even though Ducky would help, it was best to let him sleep.

Gibbs. Should he wake Gibbs at 2:00am? Best not, for multiple reasons. One, mainly, the massive head slap he was bound to receive, for not only waking Gibbs this early, but in the rain. Nope. And two, the line of questions, 'Why are you out here?' 'Who were you with?' He didn't really want to be interrogated, by a grumpy, sleep and coffee deprived Gibbs.

There was a 99% chance that McGee wasn't sleeping alone tonight. For the past four months McGee has been seeing a perky redhead named Samantha. Tony often chastises him about pulling a Gibbs, and that soon he'll be building woodwork in his basement, which all has earned him plenty of head slaps. When Samantha was first mentioned everyone thought she was a nerdy girl with no social life, because she and McGee met on one of his online games, but when he saw her, boy was he wrong. What's up with everyone and their girlfriends of choice? First Palmer with Brenna, the blonde bombshell, and now McGee with the fiery redhead? Tony actually had to think twice about waking McGee, mainly because of jealousy. In the end he decided not to.

Autopsy Gremlin; he decided to let Palmer sleep. Didn't really feel it was time for Jimmy's innocent, yet inappropriate humor. He'll wait until he has to be at work Monday.

No other person to call but Ziva. He pressed dial, and held the phone to his ear. The phone rang twice, than three times before her heavy accented voice, dripping with sleep, came on the other end.

"David." she answered groggily, with a hint of a harsh undertone. Whoever was calling this early, better have a good reason for it.

"Well, hello Ziva." Tony replied. He couldn't help the smiled that marked his face upon hearing his partner's tired voice.

"Tony? What- Why are you calling me at," she lifted her phone from her ear to look at the time,"2:15 in the morning?"

"I need a favor." He decided it was best for him not to play to much with a disturbed ninja.

"When do you not?" She mumbled. "What do you need, Tony?

"I need you to come get me. My car won't start, and it's pouring down raining, and I won't be able to get a tow truck this early, not in this weather." He prayed that Ziva would have pity on him and pick him up. He heard her groan and shift in her bed.

"Where are you?"

* * *

The sound of water hitting the metal of the car was lulling Tony to sleep. He was almost there when the sound of his cell phone ringing startled him.

"Tony, I am across the street from you." That was all she said, before the line went dead. It was delivered a little bit harsher than what she was going for, but he woke her, he'll live.

Tony quickly grabbed his backpack, gun, badge, and cell phone and made a dash for Ziva's car in the pouring rain.

"Hey Zi," Did he really just say that? In a chipper voice, like it was a reasonable time?

"Tony do you know what time it is? Why are you out here at this time anyway?" Damn it he thought he was going to be home free from the third degree.

"I was out with a couple of the guys from college that were in town."

Ziva rolled her eyes and put her car in drive.

* * *

"Thanks Ziva, I'll pay you back somehow." Tony said

"Whatever Tony," Ziva said as she turned off the car.

"Really I will." He adds as he reached in the backseat for his belongings.

"Okay Tony." They locked eyes. It was in that moment, that moment when something in him switches. He looks at her with a new look in his eyes, something she can't name.

The woman sitting beside him, his best friend, his partner, the woman he loves. Damn he really was whipped. They have come so far, who knows what the future holds for the two of them. Hopefully the happier days outweigh the bad. Maybe they could even-

"Tony, why are you staring at me?"

Was he really staring? "Uhh," he was lost for words. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he really did, but that's when he noticed her attire for the first time that night; some sweatpants and one of his old OSU t-shirts that he lent to her. That he never got back.

"Nice shirt," He delivered with a grin.

Ziva looked down at herself, letting out a slight laugh. "Well thank you, I am quite fond of it."

"Oh really, why is that?" Tony asked. Not really looking for a true answer.

"It reminds me of the one I love." Ziva returned with a shrug. Had she really just-? No couldn't have. They locked eyes again, having a silent conversation. They both wanted the same thing, but neither of them was willing to make the first move.

_'Why is this so hard? Just kiss her! She just said she loves you! Do it!'_ Tony thought to himself, and God how he wanted to kiss her. Her lips slightly parted, her mahogany eyes staring into his green orbs, screaming for him to just kiss her, to take a leap. She had, why shouldn't he?

Trying to keep a light mood in the tiny car, which somehow seems even smaller, Tony put on one of his trademark smiles. "And who might that be?" He had to get a straight answer. Make sure she was talking about him, and not some other guy that somehow lent her the exact same,old, worn OSU shirt.

No words were said, Ziva just leaned over the middle console, placing a hand on his cheek, and delivered a gentle kiss to his lips. Nothing heated. Nothing intense. Just sweet and loving.

* * *

**AN2: Regarding the grammatical mistakes, please don't kill me. Pretty please. English major is NOT in my future. I'll give you a cookie, any cookie. :)**

**AN3: Green Apple slushie. YUMMY! Oww! Brain freeze! BRAIN FREEZE!**


End file.
